


Watch your words!

by IcyTouch



Series: The Bunnys and their Beasts [3]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Jealousy, Love Confessions, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 19:18:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13688100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcyTouch/pseuds/IcyTouch
Summary: Mizuki enjoys it when Clear is around to help him at Black Needle. But he sure as hell doesn't enjoy the way some of his customers talk to Clear...





	Watch your words!

"Mizukiiiiii-san!"

The burgundy-haired male, who had just wanted to unlock the door to his tattoo parlor, turned around only to be tackled to the ground by a flash of white. He coughed out a laugh and his hand came up to pet Clear on the head, making the younger man giggle.

"Hey Clear", he greeted softly. "Nice to see you around."

The whitehaired male nuzzled his neck affectionately and Mizuki smiled. He'd gotten used to Clears enthusiastic mood pretty quickly after he'd left the hospital. The young Omega seemed to have a lot of free time and whenever they ran into eachother, Clear would stay with him for a while, gossiping about whatever he wanted to and Mizuki would be content to listen as he worked, the happy chit-chat always present in his mind.

"Work is over for the most people and I'm opening the bar. Why don't you come inside for a bit?", he suggested and held the door open.

Clear hugged him tightly before dancing into the parlor, jumping onto the bar counter and crossing his legs.

"I met Koujaku-san on my way here", he sang excitedly. "He told me to say you Hi from him and Noiz-san and that they'll stop by sometime soon again."

Mizuki giggled and gave Clear an amused look.

"Thanks, Clear. Next time you see him, smack him please. That little jerk said exactly the same thing three times already."

Clear tilted his head to the side and frowned in confusion.

"But smacking Koujaku-san wouldn't be very polite", he whined.

Mizuki laughed quietly and patted Clears thigh before moving behind the counter.

"I know you wouldn't do that. You're just too nice to be angry at someone", he muttered with a grin.

At the same time, the small bell over the door rang and a few men, mostly members of Dry Juice, started to enter the bar.

"Mizuki-san! Work was rough, can you bring out something a little bit harder today?", one of them called with a smile and the young bartender nodded.

His motions were swift, fluid, almost like a dance he knew by heart as he fixed the drinks. Clear grabbed one of the trays from a drawer and with practiced ease, he carried the glasses to the different tables. Mizuki watched him with a soft smile. The Omega would always help him out without being asked to. Most Dry Juice members knew him as for he was at Black Needle almost every evening. They had grown fond of Clear, sometimes a little _too_ fond, Mizuki noticed with a scowl when one of the Alphas catcalled on the young Omega. Clear didn't care, just as always, he just smiled at the man and returned to the counter. Mizuki waited for him to look the other way before he shot the man an ice cold glare, a clear _Hands off!_ for the other Alpha.

☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆

The evening passed, night sunk down over Midorijima. Black Needle boomed with music, lights and laughter and Mizuki grew more and more restless. Usually, he would feel great by now, here, in the middle of his family at the place he called home, but today was... different. Clear was still helping out, happily serving drinks to the customers and sometimes even sitting down with them to have a short chat before hurrying back to work. His cheeks were flushed and his hair sweaty, but his smile never vanished. And as more and more alcohol was ordered, Mizuki began to serve the glasses himself. He didn't like it very much to see Clear disappear into the mass of people that crowded Black Needle now. Sure, those weren't bad men, but various drinks, a room full of Alphas, the scent of pheromones and a beautiful Omega in the middle of this all could make beasts out of human beings. Mizuki had seen it happen more than once, how their eyes changed when they stared after the young Omegas on the streets, how they leaned forward slightly and their lips parted, showing their fangs. He didn't want them to look at Clear like that. Like he was some... _thing_ that could only be used to satiate the needs of another person. Mizuki suddenly felt a wave of nausea and gripped onto the counter with both hands, cold sweat was dripping down his forehead. At the same moment, he heard another sharp whistle.

"Damn boy, get that pretty ass over here! Those chairs are uncomfortable, what would you say if you sit in my lap for a while instead?"

A soft giggle and then Clears bright voice, politely declining.

"I'm sorry, I really need to get working."

"Don't put up such a fight, kitten, we just want to play a little! Don't you want to play with us?"

"No, really, please let go..."

The voices blurred and images flashed in Mizukis mind as he pushed through the crowd, eyes flashing furiously.

_Clear, cornered by some faceless Alphas, eyes wide with fright as they laughed and started touching him all over, his desperate voice as he begged them to stop but they didn't listen, his face, distorted with pain as they held him down..._

The growl that emitted from his throat made himself flinch and immediately, the Alpha that had grabbed Clears wrist let go of the young Omega. Clear quickly backed away and Mizuki catched him, one of his arms wrapping around the upper body of the Omega immediately. Cold green eyes, full of anger and possessiveness stared down at the group of Alphas and Mizuki bared his sharp fangs again.

"If he tells you to let go, you _let the fuck go of him",_ he snarled dangerously. "I _never_ want to see you touch him like this again. He doesn't like this... _I_ don't like this... If you force yourself onto him once more, I'll slice your fucking throat open."

The words escaped him before he could hold them back and with a last glare at the speechless Alphas, he pulled Clear away and into the small room behind the bar.

☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆

Clear stared at Mizuki in wonder. The taller man was still trembling with anger, but now, as they were seperated from the crowd, he seemed to calm down a little.

"Mizuki-san...?", he whispered in disbelief.

He'd never seen the Alpha like this and suddenly, he was pulled into the strong, tanned arms of the older male. Hot breath brushed his shoulder as Mizukis fingers curled into the fabric of his shirt and he held him even tighter.

"I'm... I'm sorry, but I hate the thought of all those people hurting you", he choked out and closed his eyes.

Slowly, Clear lifted one hand and started to stroke Mizukis hair. They stayed like this for a minute, then the Alpha pulled back cautiously and looked down at Clear. His hands slid over the back of the younger man and stopped by his waist, pulling him closer.

"Mizuki-san, I don't u-understand", Clear finally managed to stutter, cheeks flushed slightly. "Why are you so upset all of a sudden? What did that man do to make you angry? Why are you acting like this?"

Mizuki pushed his forehead against Clears and exhaled shakily.

"Clear, those people just want to use you", he muttered gently. "They use you and then they throw you away because to them, you're completely worthless."

The young Omega tilted his head to the side and bit his lips thoughtfully.

"Does Mizuki-san want to use me too then? Am I worthless to him too?", he asked shyly.

Those words made Mizuki freeze on the spot. It felt like someone had forced liquid ice down his throat and it was freezing him to death from inside out.

"No, Clear", he whispered, completely taken aback. "No, no! I'd never think you're worthless, Clear, you're beautiful and perfect and you always make me smile, I could never think you're worthless! I love you!"

He went pale when he realized what he'd just said. Clear stared at him with wide eyes and his jaw went slack.

"W-What?!", he blurted out, blushing furiously.

Mizuki felt his own cheeks growing redder too before he exhaled slowly and tried to get himself together again.

_Okay, he knows now. There's no way you'll get out of this without a proper explanation. Maybe you two can even stay friends after this, maybe he isn't completely disgusted..._

"L-Listen, Clear, please", he started cautiously. "I like you... alot. Really. You're... you're just always right there when I need you and no matter how bad my mood is, you can always cheer me up with your smile and I just get so mad when someone else is talking to you like you're something replacable because you mean everything to me and I think... I think I just fell in love with all this... I fell in love with _you."_

Mizuki slowly lifted his gaze to see Clears reaction. He was ready for everything, for disgust, hate, anger, ridicule, but he wasn't ready for the soft smile on Clears lips. The whitehaired Omega leaned forward and placed both hands on Mizukis shoulders.

"So... you really love me? Like Aoba loves Ren?", he asked curiously, voice bright as always.

Mizuki swallowed dryly and nodded, one hand coming up to stroke Clears soft hair.

"Y-Yeah. That's why I got so angry", he muttered and leaned down slightly until their lips were almost touching. "I want you... for myself. I want you to be mine so no one can touch or hurt you. I want you, Clear."

And with that, he skipped the last bit of distance between them and their lips pressed against eachother. The kiss was far from perfect, but it was the most wonderful feeling on this world to Mizuki. His arms sneaked around Clears waist once more and he pulled the young Omega closer, deepening the kiss. Clear let out a short, sweet gasp and parted his lips willingly for Mizuki, clawing at the dark shirt of the taller male. This was something he'd never felt before. Strong, firm hands traced his back, his spine, slid down his thighs and lifted him up quickly. He was placed down on a small table next to them and Mizuki stepped in between his legs, kissing him again. Clear moaned softly. A strange heat settled in his guts and everytime Mizukis hands accidentally brushed his thighs, abdomen and crotch, a short jolt of pleasure ran through his body.

"M-Mizuki!", he gasped breathlessly, his fingers sliding through the dark hair of the Alpha restlessly.

This strange new feeling took control of him and the only thing he knew was that he needed Mizuki. He needed to feel him, to feel every single part of him. The Alpha placed both of his hands on Clears belt and undid it agonizing slowly until the whitehaired man whimpered softly.

"Please!", he begged, tears brimming in his eyes.

This was too much, it was simply too much... Again, warm lips pushed against his own and he instinctively lifted his hips when Mizuki pulled his pants down. Suddenly, he flinched as another foreign sensation fell upon him. This wasn't right, this wasn't right at all... Something wet dripped from his entrance and he gasped at the strange feeling. Mizukis slender fingers wandered over his thighs while he buried his face in Clears shoulder and bit down gently, just enough to tear the skin and make the young Omega jerk.

"Clear...", he breathed heavily. "Are you... sure you want to do this?"

As a response, Clear grabbed a fistful of his hair and pulled him back up, locking their lips again. The sweet scent of the Omega made Mizukis head spin. Clear kissed a short line from his lips to his cheek and to his jaw, shallow breaths hitting the skin of the taller males neck.

"Mizuki", he whispered, silently begging the Alpha to teach him, not with his voice but with his body.

Getting the hint, Mizuki pulled him closer and his fingers went from Clears thighs to his cock, slowly tracing the whole lenght.

"You're so beautiful", he whined, kissing a hot trail from Clears shoulder down to his collarbone.

The young Omega reacted on instinct, throwing his head back and exposing the most sensitive part of his neck. Mizuki licked his lips longingly, his own arousal undeniable. Just as he was about to unbuckle his own belt, he felt soft hands pushing up his shirt slightly and undoing his tight jeans. A relieved groan slipped from his throat and he bucked his hips into Clears touch.

"I want to make you... feel good too, Mizuki", the young Omega muttered and mirrored the action of the taller male, wrapping his hand around Mizukis erection.

Two moans echoed through the room and sweat dripped down their bodies, glistening in the dim light. Mizuki raised his gaze and it felt like every sense of reason was deleted from his mind. Clears cheeks were red, his lips were parted slightly and the sweet sounds that escaped his throat slowly but surely drove Mizuki wild. He leaned forward with a groan and covered Clears chest with searing kisses.

"Clear... Clear... I w-want... I need to be inside you. N-Now", he gasped desperately.

The Omega nodded feverishly and wrapped both arms around Mizukis neck, pulling him closer.

"Y-Yes! Mizuki, please!"

His voice was hoarse and nothing of his usual bright tone could be heard. All that was left was raw, animalistic desire. Mizuki pushed Clears thighs further apart and moved his hand down, working two fingers into the slick entrance of the whitehaired Omega. A deep growl pushed from his lungs when he felt how ready the younger man was.

"I love you, Clear", he whispered and with one single thrust, he was sheated completely in the warm body of his lover.

A choked cry slipped from Clears lips and he threw his head back, eyes sliding shut. Colourful dots and splotches were dancing in his field of vision and he held onto Mizuki, arms trembling. The Alpha moved his hips in long, forcefull thrusts that made Clear scream everytime he hit that special spot that sent waves of liquid fire through his veins.

"M-Mizuki, I..."

He was coming before he could even finish the sentence, white liquid dripped down his and Mizukis chest. The Alpha leaned in closer and his fangs grazed Clears neck, searching for the mark he left earlier.

"I'm... I'm close too", he growled darkly, his thrusts became shorter and uncontrollably hard.

Clear buried his face in Mizukis shoulder and sucked in the delicious scent that covered the body of the Alpha. Suddenly, Mizuki stiffened, his whole body trembled and without any warning, he sunk his teeth into Clears neck. The young Omega let out a scream, the pain of the bite was coated over quickly by a wave of pleasure, emitting from the wound and spreading through his whole body. Mizuki groaned quietly and pressed closer against Clears body, his tounge slid over the mark apologetically. But something inside of him started to purr contently when he saw the dark bruise he'd left on Clears neck.

_Now no one will take you away from me ever again._

**Author's Note:**

> This goes out to Anonymus-AnimeFan, I hope you enjoyed and it was to your liking! (^~^) It actually turned out pretty good so Imma take it into my series. You can request pairings too and I'll see if I can make something out of it! :) Thanks for reading! ♡


End file.
